1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a developing device for use in image forming apparatuses such as copier, printer, and facsimile machine; and a process cartridge and an image forming apparatus using the developing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatus, such as copier, printer, facsimile machine, and combined machine thereof, generally includes a developing device that supplies developer to a latent image carrier such as photosensitive drum. The developing device generally includes a developer carrier, such as developing roller, that supplies developer to the latent image carrier by contact therewith; a supply member, such as supply roller, that supplies developer to the developer carrier; and a regulator, such as regulating blade or regulating roller, that regulates the thickness of the developer deposited on the surface of the developer carrier. As the supply member and the developer carrier supply the developer stored in the developing device to the latent image carrier, a latent image on the latent image carrier is developed.